


Rotten Melon

by Dodo



Category: Gundam Wing, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, many patricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is undercover looking for the world's greatest evil to terminate, his search leads him to bikini bottom. His love interest follow him and crack follows. This is a very old fanfic, its pretty bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Melon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ancient fanfic round robin- this is the first written fanfiction we ever had the misfortune of writing down. I'm really only posting this as a marker for what I started as. that and I'm trashing the original paper. We were in grade school when we wrote this.

Sponge bob had eaten some rotten watermelon, and patrick star farted. Sponge bob who was secretly heero yuy on a spy mission, ripped off the costume and tried to shoot Patrick.

“boy that was a fruity fart,” Patrick spoke to no one in particular as he itched his butt, oblivious to Heero’s dramatic change into himself.

Patrick still not noticing Heero in his boxers decided to invite that white starfish that had begun hanging around bikini bottom. Heero tries to make a run for it realizing exactly who was in that posh white starfish costume, it was just a set up to get Heero near Relena, who also dramatically reveals herself.

Meanwhile Squidward, having a mental break finally takes a knife to Patrick, and cut him into tiny pieces; but Patrick regrew into thirty little Patricks, and were all farting juicy farts in spongebob’s house.

Heero yuy was unable to escape Relena, is forced and doomed to watch as Relena begins to take off his boxers, the real sponge bob escapes his prison in the closet and barfs all over the tiny Patricks, who proceed to Squidward’s house for a party.

Just then Relena’s brother self proclaimed ‘sexy Zech’ the world's best stripper and his commanding officer Trezie kushytushy come in wearing thongs and booty dancing all over the two ‘lovers’ hence prolonging Relena’s actions much to Heero’s relief.

“Eww gross!” Relena squeaked 

the many tiny Patrick's storm sponge bob's house and finish Relena’s job. Thankfully Sexy Zech and his commanding officer whisk Heero away before Relena can see anything, and force him into a really tiny black thong. Then they make him bump and grind dance on Relena.

Sponge bob the real one returns and wrecks the ‘party’ by vomiting on everyone. Treize snaps and goes ape shit on sponge bob and then attacks Squidward. In the end Treize has several lucky tentacles and a small pile of sponge ash.

While this happens sexy Zech is dancing perversely next to Heero, who ends up bumping and touching Relena, who’s face is bright pink as she enjoys this very much.

The tiny Patricks, are multiplying and now there is no room to move. Treize comes up with the novel idea of having an eating contest, who ever eats the most Patricks will win Heero, so Relena naturally eats all of the tiny Patricks, opening her mouth and sucking them in like a vacuum in a blink of the eye.

Relena grabs Heero and rushes off to her private jet that used to be Austin power’s. Unknown to Relena, Treize, and sexy Zech sneak aboard and squeal like little girls as they have a strip off with wine in the bathroom.

Heero goes postal and kills, Relena, sexy Zechs, Treize and the jet pilot, then he jumps out before the jet crashes, The end.

Back in bikini bottom, the few hidden Patricks a few covered in vomit merge into the original normal sized Patrick. He eats one of the remaining tentacles and laughs slowly.


End file.
